


Entre este mundo y el otro.

by beastof0fire



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Varian (Disney), Sad Varian (Disney), Varian Has Issues (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastof0fire/pseuds/beastof0fire
Summary: Quirin cree que es momento de hablar con Varian, decirle la verdad sobre todo, sin embargo en un error, todos logran salir de la realidad perdida, excepto Varian...y eso fue solo el principio de sus problemas.SPOILERS DE PLUST EST EN VOUS
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Perdido

**Author's Note:**

> Hola antes de que lean hay algunas aclaraciones que me gustaría hacer, primero que nada este fanfic lo escribí porque me habria encantado ver más interacciones entre Varian y su padre, ya que Varian es mi personaje favorito de la serie y su pasado me dejo intrigada. La segunda es que cambie el órden de acontecimientos de algunos eventos para que encajaran con lo que estaba sucediendo.  
> Al final dejaré más notas, espero les guste. :) 
> 
> Por cierto que hay muchos SPOILERS del último capítulo.

Murmullos, gritos de sorpresa, risas...esas eran las cosas que el pequeño alquimista podía escuchar a su alrededor, se repetían una y otra vez empezando a irritarlo, le estaba costando concentrarse y empezaba a sentirse ansioso.

_"¿Y si no logramos salir de aquí?_  
_"Eso...¿Sería mi culpa? Yo construi esto después de todo..."_

Le dedico una mirada al reptil en su cabeza, le costaba creer que todo eso fuera real, parecía sacado de un libro de _"Las aventuras de Flynnigan Rider"._

El chico se sentó y movió los pies ansioso, solo tenía que creer en Eugene, seguro que él los salvaría.  
_"¡Piensa en positivo Varian! ¡Todos estarán bien! No hay nada que temer... "_ se dió ánimos a si mismo pero en realidad dudaba que fueran a salir pronto.

— _ **"Oye niño ¿Te encuentras bien? Luces muy preocupado"**_ —preguntó Lance, quién estaba aproximándose al más chico.

— _ **"Pues mira que....AHHHHH!"**_ —Varian casi se desmaya de la impresión, estaba tan perdido en sus preocupaciones que no había notado lo mucho que había vuelto a cambiar la realidad, su amigo estaba lleno de ojos, y eran tan extraño y aterrador, le sorprendía la tranquilidad con la que lo estaba tomando el mayor.

Lance le dedico una mirada extrañado pero entonces también se dio cuenta que todos a su alrededor tenían esa actitud.

— _ **"¡Lance! ¡No estoy nada bien! Nosotros estamos aquí mientras los démas...Ni siquiera sabemos que esta pasando con ellos!"**_ —Varian sintió un dolor en su garganta y pensó en su papá, no había tenido intención de lastimarlo. La voz de Lance lo sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

— _ **"Mira niño se que estas asustado, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, más que confiar en Eugene, él puede meter mucho la pata, pero no nos dejaría aquí, ahora...¡Tranquilizate! Y unete a nosotros."**_ — El moreno lo llevo con los demás quienes habían formado un círculo y cantaban.

Varian empezó a sentirse un poco cansado, pero más preocupado por la actitud de los demás...  
Salvó algunos como Kiera y Catalina que aún parecián tener cordura.

_"Y si les esta pasando algo? ¿Oh es que yo me estoy volviendo loco?"_ Varian se dejó caer al suelo a esperar, no tenia otra opción. _"Quizá me estoy preocupando demasiado, quizá Lance tenga razón"_ el chico se acómodo para estar más cómodo.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba seguro de que habían sido solo minutos, cuando derrepente aparecio una luz azulada circular, era el portal. El alquimista parpadeo antes la brillante luz y suspiro quitándose un peso de encima.

Sintió un aire frió en sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo se elevaba junto al de sus amigos, todos estaban saliendo, solo faltaba él, pero entonces el círculo empezó a hacerse más pequeño hasta desaparecer. Todo sucedi6 tan rápido que Varian no pudo asimilarlo.

  
"¡ _¿Qué?!"_

  
_"¿¡Qué está pasando?!"_

  
_"¡No!"_

  
Varian sintió que su cuerpo caía nuevamente al vació, cerro los ojos aterrado y movió los brazos tratando de sostenerse de algo, pero no había nada, la caída sería inevitable.

Al final sucedió y Varian cayó nuevamente a aquélla dimensión, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y dolor por todo su cuerpo por el impacto. El mundo empezó a dar vueltas y Varian sintió náuseas, intento pararse pero fue inútil.

— **"Pa...dre...."** — Un agotamiento lo inundó y poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos. 

  
☆☆☆☆☆

  
Eugene se sentía agotado y fatigado, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido y su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, no podía imaginar cómo terminaría esto, esa duda lo hacía querer aferrarse más a que el plan funcionara, era la única opción.

Se dejó caer al suelo pero su padre lo incorporó y el le sonrió agradeciendo el apoyo, áquella pelea le había absorbida la mayor parte de su energía, pero era su determinación por salvar a sus amigos la que le permitía continuar.

No podía dejar de sentirse presionado y preocupado, en especial por Rapunzel.

_"Se que ella puede cuidarse sola pero ¿Y si Cassandra se volvió más fuerte?"_  
_"¡Regresa a salvo Rubia!"_

Sabía que en ese momento lo importante era volver a abrir el portal y traer a todos de vuelta. Eugene junto a su padre y los miembros de la hermandad, incluyendo a Quirin se infiltraron nuevamente en el castillo decididos a no dejar que nada los detuviera. Eugene empezó a abrirlo de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Varian.

Los miebros de la hermandad tomaron sus armas, evidentemente ahora pelearian de su lado, incluso Quirin, habián perdido el efecto del control mental. Eugene sonrió recordando como el chico había vencido sus miedos y tomado en cuenta sus palabras. Eso calentó su corazón pues le tenia afectó al niño.

_"No debio ser fácil enfrentar a su padre..."_

Eugene lo comprendía...  
Él había pasado por algo similar...  
Pero parecía que todo empezaría a mejorar.

Eugene contempló como una luz brillante aparecia abriendo el portal, no tardó mucho en comenzar a funcionar, una fuerza estaba atrayendo a los cuerpos de sus amigos devuelta, Eugene sonrió aliviado al ver como los cuerpos de los ciudadanos de Corona empezaban a volver pero entonces sintió que el castillo retumbaba.

Alarmado miró en todas las direcciones, el castillo retumbó nuevamente, posteriormente todo empezó a temblar, los gritós y el caos empezaron a desatarse, el castillo se estaba cayendo en pedazos. Eugene empezó a toser debido al polvo dándose cuenta que la máquina estaba destruida debido a las piedras, causando el cierre del portal, todo en cuestión de segundos.

Eugene no alcanzó a ver si todos habian salido pero parecía que si. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sintió un temblor pasar por todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta que había sido Zhan Tiri, el maldito demonio la causa de la destrucción, su miedo creció más al comprender que tenia la gota de sol y la piedra lunar en su posesión.

— _ **"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"**_ — Alcanzó a oir que la reina gritaba y todos empezaron a abandonar el lugar. Eugene corrió lo más rápido posible entre la multitud.

Necesitaría la ayuda de sus amigos, alcanzó a ver a Lance con Kiera y Catalina a la distancia. No logró ver a Varian cerca pero supuso que estaría con su padre, Eugene buscó al suyo en la multitud pero tampocó lo vío.

El capitán se acerco a sus amigos, y los cuatro se fueron a protejer a Rapunzel y terminar con el maldito demonio.

☆☆☆☆☆

  
Quirin vió una luz brillante a la distancia, su brillo era tan intenso que el hombre evitó mirarlo directamente, no estaba muy lejos de la entrada del castillo pero aún así después de eso sintió como si la energía le volviera de golpe.

Sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la luz y vio como las rocas negras empezaban a desaparecer. Se asombró ante los acontecimientos, él sabía lo dañinas que podian ser esas rocas. De pronto una sensación de culpa le llegó al corazón, sabia que si hubiera sido más sincero con su hijo muchas cosas se habrían evitado.

_"Aún tengo mucho por decirte hijo, esta vez tienes que saber la verdad de todo."_

Quirin se dirigió al castillo con el objetivo de encontrarse con su hijo. No lo había visto desde que salieron del portal por culpa de Zhan Tiri. Sabía que le debía una disculpa y una explicación. Esta vez se sentía determinado a hablar con él.

_"Varian puede ser demasiado necio, pero su corazón está lleno de bondad como el de su madre"_

Quirin siempre había sido un poco sobreprotector con él, especialmente desde la muerte de su madre, le preocupaba tanto que alguien se lo arrebatará, que se lastimará...pero él era tan ingenioso! Tenía ese espíritu aventurero por explorar y crear cosas, tanto que Quirin no podía cortar sus alas, debía dejarlo volar y lo había hecho.Sabía que tenía buenas intenciones, no podía estar más orgulloso de él.

Al llegar al castillo se encontró con una escena conmovedora, la princesa abrazaba a su mejor amiga y su prometido, al parecer todo había salido bien. Sonrió ante la escena sintiendo nostalgia, hace mucho tiempo él también se había dedicado a vivir aventuras.

Quirin comenzó a buscar a su hijo con la mirada, todos sus amigos estaban ahí menos él, lo cuál lo extraño y le causó una sensación de alarma.

_"¡Varian tendría que estar ahí!"_

Siguió buscando con la mirada pero no parecía que hubiera estado ahí.

—" _ **¿Varian**_?"—gritó buscándolo varias veces mientras su corazón latía rápidamente.

_"¡Varian debería de haber estado con ellos! ¿Quizás lo mandaron a esconderse?"_

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Quirin no había visto a Varian durante la pelea.

Eso no tenia mucha lógica para Quirin, ya que incluso unas niñas habían participado en la pelea, él estaba consciente de lo temeroso que podía ser su hijo, pero él mismo había notado un cambio en él, en los días pasados había mostrado una determinación increíble por salvar al reino, no creía que se hubiera escondido ni aunque se lo hubieran ordenado, y entre más lo pensaba más nervioso se ponía.  
En eso se acerco a la princesa quién aún parecia estar impresionada por todos los acontecimientos recientes, pero se sentía desesperado por respuestas.

  
☆☆☆☆☆

  
La princesa se acomodó el cabello, era extraño para ella lucir un cabello más corto, admitía que incluso extrañaría sus largos cabellos dorados, pero no importaba. Lo que realmente le importaba era todo lo que había logrado.

Agradeció internamente no haberse dado por vencida mientras miraba a Cass y Eugene reír como en los viejos tiempos.

Rapunzel sonrió y empezó a checar a la gente de Corona, era parte de su deber como princesa, además de que a ella le preocupaba de verdad. Camino por los alrededores del castillo y todo parecía estar en orden, el encantamiento había funcionado y ya no parecía haber peligro. Hace mucho que no se sentía tan feliz y aliviada.

La princesa diviso a su padres desde lejos y corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos, no eran necesarias las palabras, pues sabían la cantidad de amor y alivio que contenía ese abrazo. Después de unos minutos de abrazarse sin separarse la princesa les sonrió y su madre la dejó ir entendiendo que estaba bien que continuará su camino. 

Rapunzel volvió a acercarse a sus amigos, y esta vez Lance, Kiera y Catalina se habían unido a la reunión. Ella corrió emocionada hacía ellos.—" _ **¡Están a salvo! ¡Que alivio**_!"—exclamó la princesa abrazando a cada uno de ellos.

—"¡ _ **Debiste ver a Catalina! Se enfrentó a Zhan Tiri**_!"—exclamó Kiera mientras imitaba a Catalina en su forma licántropo. Catalina rasco su cabeza avergonzada.

— _ **"No tengo duda, ¡Me habria encantado verlo!"**_ —dijo la princesa sonriendo y acariciando el pelo de la niña.

Estaba contenta de estar reunida con sus amigos pero de pronto sintió la ausencia de Varian.  
La princesa volteó en todas las direcciones pero no habia señal del alquimista.

— _ **"¿Te encuentras bien Raps?"**_ —le preguntó Cass acercándose a ella.

— _ **"Si, solo me preguntaba dónde estaba Varian"**_ —La princesa siguió buscando con la mirada y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Quirin se acercó a ellos.

— _ **"¡Quirin! ¡Que gusto ver que te encuentres bien! Dile a Varian que venga cuando pueda, nos ayudó mucho con esa máquina, lástima que...**_ —decía la princesa más animada cuando de pronto Quirin la interrumpió.

— _ **"Espera, ¿Quieres decir que no has visto a Varian? ¿No ha estado con ustedes?"**_ —preguntó Quirin de forma brusca, había terror en su mirada y Rapunzel tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— _ **"No...yo no lo eh visto ¿Porqué?"**_ —preguntó ella preocupada.

— _ **"¡Esperen un momento! Yo pensaba que Varian estaba contigo"**_ —dijo Eugene señalando a Quirin. Parecía tener un terrible pensamiento en su mente el cuál no se atrevía a decir.

— _ **"Yo no vi a Varian mientras peleábamos con Zhan Tiri"**_ —admitió Lance mordiendo sus uñas nervioso. Kiera y Catalina negaron con la cabeza.

— _ **"No logró encontrar a Varian...."**_ –dijo Quirin con voz temblorosa, y de pronto toda la alegría que la princesa había sentido hace unos minutos fue remplazada por nervios y preocupación.

— _ **"¿Qué?"**_ —río ella nerviosa.

Todos se miraron unos a otros con miradas de confusión.

—" _ **¡Tiene que estar en algún lugar! ¡No puede ser que nadie lo haya visto!"**_ —exclamó Eugene nervioso.

Rapunzel se calmó tratando de organizar sus ideas.  
— _ **"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?"**_ —le preguntó Cassandra a Quirin , él no parecía despreciar a la chica a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido.

— _ **"Lo último que recuerdo fue haberlo visto en el castillo construyendo esa máquina"**_ —dijo Quirin mientras tocaba su cabeza como tratando de recordar algo que se le hubiera pasado.

Rapunzel volteó a ver el castillo y después a sus amigos, se dio cuenta que todos habían pensado lo mismo que ella.

_"¿Y si Varian no logró salir del castillo mientras este colapsaba?"_

Un terror invadió a la princesa y sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a las ruinas del castillo. Sintió a los demás corriendo detrás de ella.  
— _ **"¡VARIAN!"**_ —gritó la princesa mientras se aproximaba al castillo lo más rápido que podía.

☆☆☆☆☆

  
Habían pasado algunas horas y el sol estaba por meterse, pronto oscurecía. Al final se habían dividido en grupos para buscar a Varian, incluso alguna gente del pueblo se habia unido a la búsqueda. A pesar de sus errores de pasado el alquimista empezaba a ser más apreciado entre la gente de Corona. Buscaron en las ruinas del castillo, en los alrededores de Corona, en el viejo Corona, pero no había señales del alquimista.

Todos acordaron reunirse en la casa de Varian para hablar del tema, solo esperarían que llegara el grupo de búsqueda de Eugene y Cass, la princesa se acercó al fuego y miró a Quirin de reojo, tenia una expresión de dolor, ella sabía lo terrible que era perder a alguien importante, estaba por decir algo cuando derrepente escuchó la puerta abrirse, eran Eugene y Cassandra.

Rapunzel se levantó de golpe pero las expresiones de sus amigos fueron suficiente para saber que no habían tenido éxito.

Rapunzel dio un suspiro, se sentía derrotada — _ **"¡No lo entiendo! ¡Es imposible que haya desparecido!"**_ —exclamó la princesa ya desesperada por respuestas.

— _ **"¿Y si escapó...?"**_ —sugirió Lance como tratando de creer que esa podía ser la única explicación lógica.

— _ **"¡Mi hijo no es un cobarde!"**_ —gritó Quirin con furia en sus ojos. Rapunzel lo dudó un minuto, Varian no era de esas personas que evitaban los problemas, era al revés. Además ¿Porque se iría en una situación así? No lo creía posible.

— _ **"No, algo debió pasar con él..."**_ —dijo Rapunzel accidentalmente revelando sus pensamientos en voz alta.

— _ **"¿De verdad nadie lo vio durante la pelea? ¡Intenten recordar!"**_ — preguntó ella mirándolos con seriedad, todos negaron con la cabeza. Ella misma lo intentó pero la última vez que había visto al alquimista fue al dejarlo construyendo esa máquina.

— _ **"¿Antes?"**_ —preguntó con más miedo.

— _ **"Él estaba conmigo, recuerdo que estaba aterrado"**_ —dijo Lance con la mirada perdida como si se sintiera culpable.

— _ **"¿Estaba? ¿Qué quieres decir?"**_ —preguntó Quirin intrigado.

— _ **"Si, porque después de salir del portal el ya no estaba conmigo."**_ —dijo Lance pensativo.

En ese momento algo hizo "clicks" en la mente de todos, causando que se levantaran y se miraran unos a otros como si hubieran encontrado la pieza faltante del rompecabezas.

— _ **"Yo...no recuerdo haberlo visto salir del portal"**_ —dijo Quirin con la voz temblorosa. Tenía los ojos en shock.

— _ **"¿Intentan decir que Varian se quedó atrapado en esa dimensión y nadie lo notó hasta ahora? ¡Eso es ridículo"**_ —dijo Eugene, pero el había dicho lo que todos temían decir en voz alta.

— _ **"¿Qué otra explicación encuentras?"**_ —preguntó Cass de forma sarcástica.

— _ **"El portal se cerró cuando el castillo empezó a colapsar...es posible que el no haya podido salir"**_ —dijo Lance.

Todos permanecieron en silencio sabiendo que eso era lo más cerca de la verdad, el mapache de Varian estaba recostado al lado de Quirin, tenía sus ojos grandes llorosos.

— _ **"¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!"**_ —Rapunzel sintió una frustración terrible, siempre estaba perdiendo a Varian y Cass, primero lo perdió en aquella tormenta causando que el lo traicionará, había sido difícil recuperar a su amigo, y ahora lo estaba perdiendo otra vez...

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y miro a sus amigos esperando que alguién hablara pero nadie dijo nada.

☆☆☆☆☆

  
Varian sintió un frío viento en sus mejillas, este le causó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo que lo hizo reaccionar y despertarse. Parpádeo notando lo púrpura del paisaje, después el viento le despeino el cabello, estaba frío, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue lo mucho que había cambiado aquella dimensión. Primero que nada su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad, pero el lugar era...

  
_"¡Es como ese sueño! El sueño que tuve cuando descubrí el último encantamiento..."_

Su energía se bajó de repente apesar de haber dormido tanto, Varian no lograba entender nada, la cabeza le dolía, sintió una punzada dónde se había golpeado, se sentía caliente, paso su mano por el golpe y sintió mojado, después un olor a hierro se impregnó en su nariz _"S-sangre.."_ miró el líquido rojo en su mano sintiendo náuseas nuevamente, trato de no pensar en ello para no desmayarse.

Se sentia aterrado al no saber que podría suceder. _"¿Cuánto tiempo eh estado aquí...?"_  
El ojiazul ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo, podrían haber sido horas, minutos, días...solo sabía que entre más tiempo pasaba más agotado se sentía. Estaba demasiado preocupado, no sabía que le había sucedido a sus amigos, a su padre...  
De pronto un pensamiento de terror lo empezó a apanicar. _"¿Y si...Zhan Tiri y Cassandra se apoderaron de Corona y el plan falló? Nadie sabrá que estoy aquí...me quedaré aquí para siempre..."_

_"¿Moriré aquí?" "¡No! ¡No!"_

_"¡Yo no quiero morir!"_

_¡"Ayúdenme por favor!"_

El corazón de Varian empezó a latir muy rápido, sintió como su cuerpo sudaba y dificultad para respirar.

_"¡Calmate! ¡Calmate"_ se abrazó si misma mientras controlaba sus lágrimas, se sentía más solo que nunca, pero sabía que era la verdad, si un demonio como Zhan Tiri necesito ayuda para salir. ¿Qué le esperaba a él?

Varian estaba por levantarse ya un poco más calmado cuando de repente escuchó una voz y sus nervios volvieron a colapsar.

— _"Hola Varian"_ —dijo una voz que le pertencecía a nada más y nada menos que él mismo.


	2. La otra realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Gracias por los kudos, los aprecio de verdad. Con este tema del coronavirus me han dado vacaciones así que escribir esto me ayuda a distraerme, espero tambien aportar algo a ustedes escribiendo.

Varian creía que estaba alucinando. Estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar empezaba a afectarlo.

¿Cómo era posible que escuchará a alguién? A él mismo... " _Debo estar fatigado...si, eso debe ser..."_ Era la única explicación que encontraba a semejante alucinación.

— ** _"Veo que te has vuelto débil, ¡Ha! Es por eso que nuestro padre no nos quiere"_** —dijo esa voz que extrañamente podría ser suya.

_"¿¡Qué...?!"_

Lo que esa voz decía empezó a hacer dudar al alquimista. Volteó para todos lados pero no había nadie ahí.

— ** _"¡Te equivocas! Él esta orgulloso de mi"_** —le gritó Varian, aún debatiendo si se trataba de su imaginación o algo real. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y sus ojos estaban puestos en todas las esquinas.

— _ **"Si eso es cierto ¿Entonces porque nos guarda tantos secretos? No confía en nosotros, siempre nos ha tenido vergüenza."**_ —dijo la voz del "otro" Varian tratando de persuadirlo.

Varian sintió que se le rompía el corazón, una parte de él empezaba creer lo que el decía.

— _ **"¡No! ¡No es verdad! Yo....él..."**_ —dijo Varian dudando.

— _ **"¡Él no hace eso!"**_ —gritó el alquimista creyendo que si negaba todo se convencería a él mismo. — _ **"¡Tú no eres real! Solo intentas hacerme dudar!"**_ —dijo Varian, sin importarle si gritaba al vació, solo quería callar esas palabras que empezaban a causarle molestia en su mente.

Pero cada vez era más difícil ignorarlas, lo más triste para él, era que en el fondo de su corazón sabia eran verdad. — _ **"Es real Varian, soy tú"**_ —entonces Varian volteó y se vio a si mismo.

No había duda de que era él, una versión suya del pasado, Varian estaba con la boca abierta pero entendía que debía tratarse de alguna alteración de la realidad en la que se encontraba.

El alquimista tembló y dio un paso hacia atrás, nunca pensó que su yo del pasado podría ser tan intimidante. El Varian del pasado lo miró de una forma despreciable, avergonzado de su yo del futuro.

— ** _"Papá es un mentiroso Varian, nunca estará orgulloso de ti. ¿De verdad fuiste tan ingenuo para creer que estaba orgulloso? ¡Después de todo lo que hicimos! ¡No me hagas reír!"_** —el Varian del pasado río burlándose.

— _ **"No...yo...mis amigos me perdonaron, también mi padre...yo..."**_ —el pequeño dudo pero antes de que pudiera continuar el otro Varian lo interrumpió.

— _ **"¿Los amigos que te dieron la espalda? Si no fuera por la princesa, ¿Quién te habría dado la oportunidad? Nadie quiere a los traidores como nosotros."**_ —esta vez el Varian del pasado no parecia despreciarlo.

El alquimista sintió rabia pero a la vez un sentimiento de traición que no sentia hace mucho. No sabía que decir, se sentía tan confundido.

_" ¿Será verdad...? "_

— _ **"¡Eres patético!¡Tan patético que por eso morirás aquí!"** _—rió el otro Varian.

— _ **"Vete...dejame"**_ —dijo Varian sin mirar a su otro yo. Pero así como llegó desapareció. Varian sintió que se quebraria , tenía un ardor que le subía del estómago a la garganta, y honestamente no sabía si era rabia o tristeza. Se sentía humillado, abandonado, patético.

Las palabras de su yo del pasado se repetían en su mente.

_"¡No!"_

_"¡No!"_

Pero entonces su mente lo llevó a sus recuerdos, recordó la distancia y...

_—" **Papá ¿Porqué mentiste sobre las rocas negras?** "—le había preguntado Varian áquel día que habian visitado al rey por la situación. _

_—" **Lo tengo controlado hijo** "—le había respondido este de forma seca. Pero Varian habia insistido. _

_— **"¡Papá! ¡La carta! Necesito saber que decía"** —él alquimista hablaba con una mezcla de emociones e intriga en sus ojos. _

_—" **Solo decía que estoy orgulloso de ti hijo** "—le respondió Quirin, rápidamente. Casi como un "olvídate de ella". Varian había obtenido muy rápido esas palabras, por ello sentía una molestia, como si no estuviera bien...pero habia decidido olvidarlo_.

_—"¡ **Varian! ¿Somos amigos verdad?"** —le había preguntado Eugene en su camino a la montaña. El pequeño se había extrañado ¿Porque esa pregunta tan repentina? _

_—" **¡Si! ¡Equipo maravilla! ¿No?"** —contestó Varian rápidamente y algo distraído. _

_—" **¿Recuerdas que Adira y Héctor están bajo el hechizo del control mental cierto?"** —Eugene parecía algo nervioso de seguir hablando. _

_— **"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que podremos ayudarlos."** —Varian no estaba muy atento, no entendía a que venía todo esto. _

_— **"Si...seguro que si pero ¿No era tu padre parte de la hermandad?"** —preguntó Eugene finalmente. _

_— **"¿Que quieres decir...? ¿Mi papá?"** —Varian estaba confundido. En su mente eso no tenía sentido, hasta que...recordó la marca en su mano. _

_— **"¡Escucha Eugene mi papá está bien!"** —contestó el alquimista a la defensiva. Ya no se sentía tranquilo. No quería hablar de eso. _

El sentimiento de desilusión empezó a crecer, no quería aceptarlo, pero sabía muy bien cuál era la verdad. ¿Qué podía importar ahora? No saldría de aquí. Estaba condenado...

Derrepente sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, más específicamente la parte dónde se había golpeado. "La herida me está molestando otra vez..." Varian sintió un sabor amargo en la boca, en unos segundos el mundo se le vino encima, cayó mareado al suelo tratando de contener las náuseas y respirando rápido, derrepente había empezado a sudar y sentirse ansioso, el dolor no parecía que fuera a detenerse pronto.

Toco lo herida y no sintió sangre, solo sintió el líquido ya seco, pero entonces otra punzada de dolor lo tomo por sorpresa. Varian cerró con fuerza los ojos deseando que se terminará ese dolor.

☆☆☆☆

Eugene abrazó fuerte a su padre una última vez, se sentía triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, al principio había estado molesto con su padre, pero ahora sentía que lo extrañaría como nunca.

— _ **"¿Estas seguro de que no quieres venir?"**_ —el rey parecía ya saber la respuesta, pero su sonrisa mostraba una chispa de esperanza.

— _ **"Este es mi hogar ahora padre yo..."**_ —Eugene lo miró con seriedad— _ **"Me casare con Rapunzel pero iré a visitarte. Lo prometo."—**_

El rey sonrió y asintió, ahora que había decidido reconstruir el reino oscuro Eugene sabia que sería difícil que el regresara a Corona, pero se prometió a sí mismo visitarlo aunque el viaje fuera largo.

— _ **"¡Se feliz hijo! Lo mereces"**_ —Edmund acaricio su mejilla causando que Eugene se avergonzara un poco— _ **"Con respecto a tu amigo, espero que todo se resuelva."—**_

El Rey empezó a alejarse y Eugene alcanzó a ver que Adira y Héctor estaban en la puerta del castillo. Eugene notó la ausencia de Quirin, sabia que el no se marcharía después de todo.

Eugene les dio un último adiós desde lejos. Su mente estaba demasiado fatigada como para pensar en el matrimonio, no era que no lo quisiera, al contrario, era lo que más quería.

Pero parecía que había un obstáculo tras obstáculo, y ahora no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado por su amigo. Habían hecho lo posible en los dos días pasados, primero habían tratado de armar esa máquina, Eugene había estado presente e incluso había ayudado un poco al alquimista cuando este la había armado.

Pero por más que lo intentaban no daba resultado, Eugene no sabia si era una pieza, o si se había saltado un paso, simplemente llegaron a la conclusión de que tenía que haber otra forma. Rapunzel era la más optimista al respecto, Eugene recordó como ella y Cass se habian aventurado a buscar alguna respuesta esa noche.

_—" **Esto no esta funcionando, Raps, yo no creó que ninguno de nosotros pueda volver a armar esa máquina"** —Cassandra habló seriamente con la intención de que su amiga entrara en razón. La princesa suspiró y se sentó junto a ella. _

_Tomó uno de los libros de Varian que había dejado en el laboratorio y sonrió nostálgica. —" **No me voy a rendir Cass, ¡Tenemos que recuperar a nuestro amigo! No déjare que se quede ahí atrapado...y entre más esta él allá..."** —_

_Eugene se acercó abrazando a su princesa, no habia muchas palabras que pudiera decir, se sentía igual de derrotado. — **"Sabia que dirías eso. ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco quiero que él se quede ahí, te ayudaré a buscar una respuesta"** —Cassandra parecía determinada— **"Se lo debo"—** añadió casi susurrando._

_—" **Calliope tiene toda clase de objetos mágicos ¿no? Lo he estado pensando y si le preguntamos , quizá y tenga algo que nos pueda ayudar."** —dijo Cassandra._

_— **"¡Cass! ¡Es una idea estupenda!"** —la princesa se ánimo muy rápido. — **"¡Tenemos que irnos ya!"** —Rapunzel empezó a tomar la bolsa dónde guardaba sus pertenencias y Pascal ayudó con algunas cosas, Cassandra y Eugene se miraron sorprendidos. _

_— **"Eh...Rubia, ¿Estas segura que puedes irte así? Quiero decir el castillo todavía no está completamente reconstruido y la gente todavía no se recupera del ataque."** —Eugene intervino, no quería desalentarla pero era la verdad. _

_Rapunzel dudó un momento. — **"No será por mucho tiempo, Eugene, ya lo abandoné una vez y...no quiero que esa historia se repita."** —ella se colocó la bolsa y la cerró—" **¿Vendran conmigo?"** —_

_—" **Ahora que soy Capitán de la Guardia..."** —Eugene no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo, pero no podía irse, y si que quería. _

_— **"Yo iré contigo"** —dijo Cass, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso la princesa no insistió en que todos vinieran. _

Pero Eugene se había quedado con la difícil tarea de hablar con Quirin. Eugene nunca había entendido la relación entre Quirin y Varian, a pesar de no haber tenido un padre hasta hace poco, Eugene tenía la impresión de que había algo extraño.

Quirin siempre estaba más a la distancia, y Varian parecía hacer lo posible por ganar su atención, incluso hablar del tema lo ponía sensible.

Pero Eugene ahora estaba molesto, entre más lo pensaba más quería enfrentar a Quirin al respecto, así que no dudo y se dirigió al laboratorio debajo del castillo.

☆☆☆☆

Quirin sentia que todo era irreal, esta situación era una pesadilla en carne viva. Había fallado, no podía hacer nada por su hijo y se sentía inútil. Incluso había creído que era capaz de armar esa máquina, pero nadie pudo.

Estaba decepcionado de si mismo. Quizá si hubiera mostrado más interés... ¿Qué podía hacer? Francamente estaba por rendirse, quizá solo lloraría la pérdida de su hijo y seguiría adelante...

Si podía...

La vida lo habria traicionado una vez más. Primero con ella, su hermosa esposa, su perdida más grande, y ahora con Varian... ¡Se había dicho tanto a el mismo que lo mantendría a salvo!

_"Por eso deje el Reino Oscuro..."_

_"¡Por eso le dije que se alejara de las rocas!"_

_"¡Por eso le oculte la verdad...!"_

Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Varian se había expuesto al peligro. ¿Y si se había equivocado? Ya no tenía nada que perder. Su última esperanza era la cruzada de la princesa. Pero el ya no tenía esperanzas, siempre había sido muy negativo.

— ** _"Tenía demasiadas cosas ¿No?"_** —escuchó a Eugene entrando al laboratorio que la princesa le había dejado a Varian en el castillo. Quirin había estado ahí desde la mañana. Se sintió irritado ante la presencia del Capitán, no tenía muchas ganas de irse pronto pero no queria ser grosero.

— _ **"Si él...".**_ —suspiro dejando una de las sustancias en la mesa, estaba cansado. — _ **"Él siempre ....escucha no es un buen momento, ¿Qué haces aquí?"**_ —preguntó.

— _ **"Quiero hablar"**_ —dijo Eugene con calma.

— _ **"¿Sobre que? ¿La máquina? ¿Mi hijo? ¿Exactamente qué?"**_ —Quirin empezó a alzar la voz.

— _ **"¡Tú sabes exactamente que Quirin! ¿Porqué mentiste? ¿Porque no le dijiste nada a Varian?"**_ —Eugene sacó la furia que llevaba adentro.

— _ **"¡Eso no te incumbe!"**_ —Quirin golpeo la mesa, era evidente que sus emociones estaban por estallar. Eugene se quedó callado un momento.

— _ **"Talvez yo no tuve un padre, pero si algo sé, es que ese niño haría cualquier cosa por ti."**_ —El capitán abandonó la habitación molesto, dejando a Quirin pensativo.

_"No he sido un buen padre ¿Oh si? ¿Cuando te distancie tanto de mi...?"_

_—" **¿Papi?** "—preguntó el pequeño de pecas, estaba sentado en lo que en el futuro sería su auténtico laboratorio. _

_— **"¡Mira! ¡Tengo un amigo!"** —el niño parecía emocionado, nunca antes había tenido amigos. Quirin estaba volteado ordenando las verduras y no le estaba prestando mucha atención. _

_— **"¿Oh de verdad?"** —entonces su vista se posó en su hijo y después en la criatura que traía en sus brazos. Por poco pega un grito pero logró contenerse. _

_— **"Se llama ¡Ruddigger! ¡Le gusta el chocolate caliente como a mi! ¡Pá! ¿Puedo quedarmelo? ¡Por favor di que sí!"** —los ojos de cachorrito de Varian habían sido suficiente para que Quirin aceptará, era de esas pocas veces que veía a su hijo tan feliz y emocionado. _

_— **"Esta bien...pero tu lo cuidarás"** —tan pronto acepto, el mapache ya estaba en su hombro dándole cariños y Varian saltaba por toda la habitación._

_"Todavía éramos felices en ese entonces.."_

Años después las cosas habían cambiado, pero Quirin estaba seguro que su relación empezó a quebrarse cuando Varian empezó a cuestionarlo por su madre.

_—" **¿Papá?** "—el niño habló de forma tímida, había dejado la cuchara de su sopa a un lado, Quirin lo miró intrigado. _

_— **"¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿No tienes apetito?"** —pregunto el mayor. _

_— **"No, más bien ¡Si! Lo que quiero decir es que...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"** —Varian estaba nervioso y Quirin pensó que eso solo podía significar que era importante. _ _Quirin asintió con la cabeza._

_— **"¿Porqué nunca me hablas de mamá? Quisiera saber de ella..."** —esto tomo por sorpresa a Quirin, era un tema que trataba de evadir a toda costa. — **"¿Sabes yo he pensado que talvez ...."** —Varian seguía hablando de forma nerviosa pero Quirin ya no lo estaba escuchando, se sentía tan molesto y negado a hablar que no pudo evitar alzar la voz. _

_—" **¡Basta Varian! No es un tema del que debamos hablar, tu madre ...esta muerta, respeta eso"** —después se levantó de la mesa dejando al niño confundido. Pero debió saberlo, debió saber que el no se detendría. Días después volvieron a discutir por el mismo asunto. _

_— **"¿¡VARIAN?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?!** "—le había gritado cuando este se apareció en la puerta mojado y hecho un desastre, después de haber desaparecido dos días. El no contestó pero empezo a hacer pucheros. _

_— **¡Tú...tu...nhmm, no quisiste darme...e...respuestas nhmm y yo....yo....nhmm...** —Varian no logró terminar, el llanto se apoderó de él y sus mejillas rosadas se llenaron de lágrimas. Quirin lo abrazó fuerte hasta calmarlo pero nunca más volvieron a hablar del asunto. _

La distancia empezó a crecer, y cuando Varian empezó con sus experimentos que mayormente terminaban en desastre, había ocasiones en las que Quirin quería esconder todo el desastre del pueblo.

Bien sabia de la reputación que su hijo tenía. Siempre que salía por el Viejo Corona escuchaba cosas como...

_**—"Mira, ese es el padre del loco."—** _

_**—"Pobre hombre ¡Su hijo está chiflado!"—** _

_**—"Ese niño casi nos mata con sus experimentos"—** _

_**—"Chicos como él merecen mano dura"—** _

Quirin siempre hacia oídos sordos pero era diferente cuando salía con su hijo, Varian tenía la cualidad de llamar la atención, y su boca nunca paraba de hablar, era fácil que la muchedumbre se detuviera a observarlos para posteriormente susurrarse entre si.

Incluso cuando fue liberado del ambar , nunca pudo ver a Varian de la misma forma. Y se enteró de lo peor una tarde que Varian y el vendían calabazas en el pueblo. Un viejito se había acercado, llevaba mirando a su hijo fijamente por un rato.

_— **"¿Qué no tienes un reino que conquistar?"** —el viejo le escupió las palabras con odio a Varian, mientras el pequeño se sonrojo y avergonzado bajó la mirada. Quirin se había sentido confundido. ¿De qué hablaba este viejo? Pero no tenía duda de que se había dirigido a Varian. _

_— **"¿Porque le hablas así a mi hijo? ¿Se puede saber cuál es el problema?"** —Quirin había tratado de mantener la calma._

_El viejo arrugó la nariz y miró al niño con desprecio._ _— **"Lamento decírtelo Quirin pero tu hijo es un traidor!"** — _

_— **"¿¡Qué?! ¡No seas estupido!"—** Quirin estaba furioso. Este hombre hablaba puras tonterías. Varian seguía sin alzar la cara._

_— **"¡Tú eres el estupido si no puedes verlo! Supongo que nadie te ah dicho, pero tu hijo trató de apoderarse del reino, Casi mata a la princesa ¡La atacó! ¡Secuestro a la reina! ¡Por eso estuvo en prisión!"** —el viejo señaló a Varian sin piedad._

_Quirin no sabía como reaccionar, no quería creer las palabras de este hombre._

_— **"No...es mentira ¿No es así Varian?"** —Quirin lo miró esperando que negara todo y dijera la verdad. _

_Y dijo la verdad..._

_— **"Yo...quería decírtelo pero..."** —empezó a titubear el niño. Quirin sintio una decepción enorme. ¿Cómo podía un niño , su propio hijo, causar tanto daño? No podía ser verdad..._

_— **"Y no conforme con eso escapó de prisión y se alió con los Sopporianos! ¡Borro la memoria del rey y la reina! ¡Corona estuvo en gran peligro por su culpa! ¡Es una amenaza!"** —siguió el viejo con las acusaciones, Varian no lo soporto más y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. _

_— **"¡VARIAN! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!"** —Quirin aún estaba en shock, simplemente sentía una mezcla de tristeza, enojo y decepción. El problema era que el enojo le había ganado._

Lo que habia pasado después aún estaba en la mente de Quirin, pero estaba un poco borroso, Quirin se empezó a sentir incómodo y prefirió no seguir recordando.

☆☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo hubo varios flashbacks, los añado porque me parecen importantes pero en el siguiente casi no va a haber. Gracias por leer. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este fue el primer capítulo, a decir verdad me gusta hacer capítulos largos, se aprecian los comentarios. 
> 
> Tengo pensando escribir esto también en Inglés. Por ahora publicaré primero los capítulos en español, no será un fanfic tan largo pero de verdad tengo mucho interés de explorar a estos personajes. 
> 
> Oh y disculpen si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía, gracias si leyeron hasta acá. ♡


End file.
